Diario de D
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: El diario de Damon, Su batalla odio/amor/amor con Bonnie, y su futuro junto a ella.
1. Diario

Hola! Soy Nueva con fics de The vampire diaries… Amo la serie, Amo los libros y todo lo que tenga que ver con vampiros, Este es un pequeñísimo One shot pues no tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero que sirva para hacer a la comunidad The vampire diaries en fanfiction mas grande. Espero regresar pronto con fics más largos.

_______________________________oOo____________________________________

ELLA Fue cobijada por la noche, por el día, por la luz, por el sol y por la luna, fue cobijada por la vida y la muerte, fue cobijada por el cielo y también por la eternidad, Fue cobijada por buenos amigos, y por el más profundo amor, fue cobijada por el poder, la pureza, y la furia.

Elena Gilbert Fue un ser vivo, luego un no muerto, fue un espíritu, fue un ángel y luego finalmente, parcialmente humana de nuevo, en todos esos cambios el amor de su vida nunca la dejo, nunca la abandono, siempre estuvo a su lado prometiéndole el eterno amor.

Una chica suertuda y luchadora, pues no solo su único amor estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, si no también sus únicos y buenos amigos…La niña bruja …el pájaro de rojo ardiente, Bonnie, La Fuerte, inteligente y valiente Meredith y aquel chico…Mark..Mutt…algo así…

Pero quien era aquel hombre Bien parecido, oscuro, misterioso y posiblemente malvado que siempre la seguía? Quien era ese astuto y sigiloso ser de la oscuridad que amaba su destino?

Pues bien…qu..queri…querido ..d...diario … ahorita no tengo tiempo para darte mi autobiografia. ;)

PD: esto de escribir tus sentimientos y emociones en un cuaderno es tonto…no se por que últimamente todos lo hacen, creo que se volvio de moda, la otra noche vi a La pelirroja a traves de su ventana escribiendo en uno, JA! Quien diria…cualquiera pensaria que sus pijamas tendrian que ser de color rosa y con florecitas , holgadas….y demas iaaaccck!...en realidad, no me esperaba aquellos pequeños pantaloncillos de algodón, negros y su pequeña camiseta ajustada del mismo color….apetitosa, en fin.

ATTE: **D**

_**ELLA SERA MIA.**_

Y bien? Que les parecio? Quien cree que sera su chica? La rubia Elena o La pelirroja bonnie? …


	2. En el bosque

Otra noche mas…sentado aquí, desperdiciando mi tiempo escribiendo es un…tonto diario, y de nuevo me pregunto, Por que lo hago?.

Esta próximo el amanecer lo puedo sentir dentro de mi, esta noche hubiese sido como cualquier otra si no hubiese entrado en escena La pequeña bruja, bueno…no literalmente por que … su poder realmente no es pequeño, incluso podría superarme, si ella quisiera, pero tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguir superar mi poder……….

**NOS BESAMOS!**

Esta bien…esta bien…ya…lo dije. Fue…algo realmente mágico, en realidad yo la bese a ella en broma…nada serio, cuando pensé que ella me iba a repudiar y maldecir me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando sentí como me devolvía el beso. .. Pensé en jugar un rato con ella, pero…como? Como podría yo ser malévolo y desgraciado con ella?

Esa pequeña y tierna boca sobre la mía me hacia olvidar todo…mi mente se nublo y … odio admitirlo pero cuando rodeo con sus delicados brazos mi cuello…quede rendido a sus pies.

Por que ella me hace esto?

Me hace delirar…mueve todo mi mundo…

Y pensar que al principio yo era quien quería jugar con ella…y ella termino jugando conmigo…como si yo fuese una pelota!

Todo comenzó cuando fui al atardecer al bosque… solo a pensar.

Y me la encontré, sentada en la hierba, arrancando del suelo unas pequeñas flores rojas…casi tanto como su cabello.

Tarareaba una canción, aunque yo nunca la había escuchado en mi vida.

No se había percatado de mi presencia y estaba muy tranquila…ni siquiera había notado cuando todos los pequeños animalitos del bosque que la rodeaban habían huido despavoridos al sentir mi presencia.

Me dije a mi mismo que era tiempo de algo de diversión.

Salí de golpe y la asuste, la mueca de terror en su rostro me divirtió por un momento, las hojas sueltas de los árboles a mi alrededor, empezaron a rodearme en un torbellino. Yo no lo estaba provocando…era ella, casi inconcientemente…un instinto de supervivencia.

Cerré mis ojos y apenas me hizo falta concentrarme para alejar las hojas y detenerlo todo.

La vi temblar, y por un minuto me sentí miserable al causarle ese temor, luego recordé quien era, y volví a la carga, me acerque a ella…

que haces en el bosque sola y a esta hora pelirroja?- le pregunte

-no es de tu incumbencia- me respondió…de nuevo temblando, aunque estaba empezando a creer que era por la rabia y no por miedo.

Yo le sonreí y mis colmillos de seguro ya estaban desplegados…debían de estarlo desde que había olido su miedo, por que ella retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas contra un gran árbol, no había salida, estaba entre el árbol y yo.

Ella me miro con odio… y estoy casi seguro de que eso me dolió.

Camine mas cerca hacia ella cerrándole el paso, luego la aprisione contra el árbol, y puse mis brazos extendidos a cada lado de ella…no tenia escapatoria.

Y ahora que Damon…juegas con la comida?- escupió con odio.

Yo la mire fijamente, y ella regreso a su estado de temor, podia ver que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar…que divertido…pensé.

Pero muy dentro de mi, sabia que ella para mi no era una simple cena…era mas que eso…y no me refiero a un gran desayuno o hasta la cena de navidad… ella era para mi…una persona…lo que no era cualquier humano. Para mi todos los demás eran solo alimento.

Pegue mis cuerpo mas al de ella, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, - Déjame ir! – me suplico, sus lindos ojos se pusieron brillantes, y olí las Saldas lagrimas…inhale profundamente, disfrutando.

Mantuve siempre mis ojos sobre los de ella, entre nuestros cuerpos ya no cabía ni un alfiler y ella ya o se preocupaba de convertirse en mi cena, su temor empezó a crecer por otra cosa, esa idea taladro mi mente, cuando ella empezó a temblar incontrolablemente contra mi, y una ola de furia me invadió…yo podia ser Malo, incluso sádico pero…nunca…nunca un pervertido, nunca ultrajaría ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo de porcelana, me vi reflejado en sus ojos, y mi cara mostraba deseo.

Pero mi reflejo quedo opacado por el temor que empezaba a bullir de esos ojos.

Quería decirle que yo nunca le haría daño, que ser un maldito estaba en mi naturaleza, no quería darle miedo…podia jugar con todas las demás pero no con ella.

Y sin pensarlo me incline y la bese, ella se puso rígida y tensa, sus manos sobre mi pecho apunto de empujarme, pero no lo hizo, yo moví mis labios insistentemente sobre los de ella y luego de un minuto ella también movió los suyos, suavemente. Pasado otros segundos rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, yo la besaba con cuidado, no quería herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, mis colmillos estaban extendidos…y se afilaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Un aura de poder nos rodeo, sabia que una parte era mía, pero la otra era de ella, sentí mezclarse nuestros poderes, creando un aura poderosa, estábamos encerrados en una capsula de poder y magia, sentia mi cuerpo hormiguear, era como si los dos estuviésemos flotando.

Dios cuanto la deseaba, mi garganta había empezado a arder como nunca antes. En medio de nuestro beso ella gimió, y asustado me separe de ella creyendo haberla cortado con mis colmillos.

Pero sus labios estaban intactos, y ella respiraba aceleradamente.

Me miro y se sonrojo de un rojo brillante, desentonando con su cabello, se veía adorable, aun quería más de sus suaves y entreabiertos labios, ellos me invitaban…

Diablos! Si que me sentia bien…obviando el creciente ardor en mi garganta… había logrado que ella me besara sin necesitar usar mis poderes!

Me aleje unos pasos de ella, de seguro tenia en mi cara una gran sonrisa radiante de estupido…como en mis días de humano. Pero por que ella no? Sus ojos se habían vuelto a iluminar con lágrimas.

Me preocupe, y estaba a punto de preguntarle que si estaba bien, cuando un fuerza invisible me empujo muy fuerte hacia atrás. Llevándome casi 5 metros lejos de ella, mi espalda choco contra un árbol. Y luego caí casi 2 metros hacia el suelo del bosque.

Mire a mi alrededor, que tal si esa cosa le había hecho daño a Bonnie?

La vi parada en el mismo sitio, con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad. Sus manos estaban brillando, literalmente, una luz dorada salía de ellas, iluminando el claro, el cual se había puesto mas oscuro a medida que anochecía.

Y entonces lo supe…había sido ella quien me había empujado, había utilizado su poder contra mi.

-No se que intentas Damon! Pero no lo intentes conmigo! Aléjate de mi o ya veras! Yo no soy juguete de nadie! Te odio!- me dijo. Me quede paralizado y confundido, pero ella me devolvió el beso…

Ella se dio la vuelta para alejarse, se iba a ir dolida…pero ella tenia que saber que yo no estaba jugando con ella…! Al principio si…pero ya no…

Utilice mi rapidez de vampiro para llegar a ella en un segundo, la voltee haciendo que me mirara.

-espera! Espera Bonnie cálmate!- le dije cuando vi como sus manos volvían a brillar con esa extraña luz dorada.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño! Yo no juego contigo!-

.Damon basta! Dile eso a alguien que se lo crea!, me largo de aquí!

Ella se iba…atravesar el oscuro y peligroso bosque sola.

-No espera! Bonnie no puedes ir por allí tu sola!- ella se volvió de nuevo hacia mi. Mirándome con incredulidad, casi podia oír sus pensamientos preguntándose de que por que me preocupaba por ella.

-Estoy mas segura es un bosque oscuro y solitario, que aquí contigo-

OK….admito que eso me dolió.

-además…ya viste lo que te hice…creo que puedo defenderme muy bien-

Si…lo había visto…lo había sentido.

-bien…bien! Entonces ve y cuídate tu sola!-le grite, ella ya se había adentrado en el bosque, casi corriendo.

Pero necesitaba asegurarme de que llegaba sana y salva a su casa, así que la seguí a una distancia prudencial.

Me asegure de que la puerta de su casa se hubo cerrado bien, y regrese al bosque…me alimente hasta que ya no podia mas…

Y regrese aquí…esa fue, toda la historia de esta noche supongo…justo ahora me siento miserable. Bonnie no me creyó, ella me odia, me detesta, nunca va a confiar en mi. Ese beso…ella debió de haber sentido todo lo que yo sentí. Espero…

Estoy seguro de que la amo…pero tal vez ya perdí mi oportunidad. Ya veremos, ella tiene que venir a mi, ella tendrá que admitir que lo que paso entre nosotros en el bosque, no fue un juego.

ATTE: **D**

_**ELLA SERA MIA.**_

PD: estupido diario…perdida de tiempo.


	3. cuaderno de notas

Tarararatap…taptarararatap… era el sonido que repicaba por toda la habitación, provenía del lápiz que Damon Salvatore golpea ociosamente contra el borde del escritorio donde se hallaba sentado.

Seguía el ritmo en su mente, componiendo lo que el creía…era una melodía digna de la mejor banda de rock del momento. Frente a el descansaba abierto un pequeño cuaderno forrado de terciopelo negro.

El le dedico una mirada fulminante, antes de decidir usar el lápiz para algo más productivo.

Se inclino sobre el diario. El cual el ahora llamaba "cuaderno de notas" para no sentirse tan humillado y no desperdiciar el poco orgullo que le quedaba aparte de dignidad….por hacer algo tan…femenino.

Querido…cuaderno de notas, las cosas con Bonnie han marchado mucho mejor, desde aquella vez hace tres noches cuando me lanzo contra un árbol luego de besarnos. Es mejor, por que ayer…fue contra un matorral…un gran avance no? Bueno…hoy fui a hablar con ella…de nuevo… para intentar explicarle…de nuevo…que no es un juego…y que lo que siento es real, y que merezco una oportunidad…

Me lanzo contra la pared…

Fascinante no? Su poder ha crecido mucho en estos pocos días…

Dios! Cuanto la amo!

Heyy…tengo una idea….una fantástica idea…como siempre si son mías ;)

___________________________________oOo________________________________

Bien…cuaderno de notas…estoy frente a la casa de Bonnie, justo en la ventana de su cuarto, estoy oculto entre las ramas del árbol así que creo que no me pude ver…espero…por mi salud física.

Ella esta despierta, escribe en su diario y se ve an-ge-li-cal!!!

Woow, es claramente perfecta!

Voy a quedarme un rato observándola…al fin al cabo ella es la presa y yo el cazador ;)

Solo voy a acercarme un poco más…un poco más…solo un poco más. Perfecto!

Damon tenia su mejilla pegada contra el cristal de a ventana. Esta se aplastaba cómicamente.

-Ups…me vio… mala suerte.

____________________________________oOo______________________________

Hola que tal? Les gusto? xD el es el final! Gracias por los reviews! :D


	4. Almas gemelas

_**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, en fin, aquí esta el 4 y ultimo capitulo de este minific, que al principio era un one shot, pero gracias a ustedes lectoras y a sus reviews se hizo un poco mas extenso :) **_

_**Este fic esta ubicado al final del ultimo libro, suponiendo en mi cabeza que Stefan esta sano y salvo junto a Elena, pero eso no importa por que los protagonistas aquí son Damon Y Bonnie,**_

_**Tratare de hacer este capitulo algo largo, ya que es el último, y como siempre habrá mucho DamonxBonnie que para mí es Dannie xD, sin más atrasos fastidiosos, aquí esta:**_

________________________oOo__________________________

POV Bonnie.

No podía creerlo…simplemente no podía creerlo el perverso de Damon había estado observándome por mi ventana. Eso era hasta demasiado para el, quiero decir en cuanto me vio mirándolo se convirtió en un gran y gordo y…feo cuervo y elevo el vuelo lejos, cachado con las manos en la masa, bueno no literalmente, pero es que…ahhhrg! Me encantaría salir a buscarlo ahora mismo y descuartizarlo.

En medio de mis pensamientos revueltos algo llamo mi atención, en el alfeizar de mi ventana del otro lado del cristal, había un cuaderno o un libro…era negro y compacto. Fui hasta la ventana y la abrí con cuidado, no queriendo que el pequeño cuaderno resbalara y cayera un piso mas abajo en el césped de mi casa, seria incluso doloroso ir a buscarlo con el frío de afuera.

Lo tome rápidamente, y descubrí que era suave al tacto, terciopelo,

Lo abrí en la primera pagina en la esquina inferior de esta había un nombre escrito con una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía.

Mi corazón salto cuando lo leí.

_Damon Salvatore._

Me quede unos segundos en shock, procesando la idea de que tal vez tuviese el diario de Damon en mis manos, pero antes que nada…El machote de Damon llegaría a tener un diario que golpeara a su dignidad y a su orgullo en el culo?

Tendría un diario forrado de terciopelo negro? Enserio?, aunque a decir verdad, esperaba algo como cuero, pero realmente el terciopelo me dejo sorprendida, era elegantemente oscuro, justo como Damon lo era.

Fui a la página siguiente, impaciente, y allí encontré más de esa suave caligrafía, me detuve en la primera línea.

Se suponía que los diarios eran privados, porque leería yo el de Damon?

Solo me hicieron falta unos segundos para recapacitarlo…Damon era malo, siempre lo había sido, siempre lo seria, y creo que después de todo lo que el le había hecho pasar a Fell's Church, yo tenia todo el derecho de indagar en su vida privada.

SIN SENTIR REMORDIMIENTOS!

Leí de nuevo:

_ELLA Fue cobijada por la noche, por el día, por la luz, por el sol y por la luna, fue cobijada por la vida y la muerte, fue cobijada por el cielo y también por la eternidad, Fue cobijada por buenos amigos, y por el más profundo amor, fue cobijada por el poder, la pureza, y la furia…_

Supe de quien hablaba en cuanto lo leí, Elena, hablaba de Elena, pero como era eso posible? Se supone que el estaba sintiendo algo por mi!!! El me buscaba a mi! Entonces por que hablaba de Elena? Aun no la había superado, tal vez ni siquiera había superado a Katherine, mis ojos se aguaron por momentos, Me llegue a creer solo una diminuta parte que tal vez Damon si sintiera algo por mi. Dios…ahora me sentía tan estupida…como siempre yo…la Ingenua Bonnie.

Y yo que pensé…que tal vez si podía pasar, si podía estar con Damon, y aceptarlo, pero talvez el solo quería jugar conmigo hasta que Elena estuviese desocupada. Siempre quise saber que se sentía ser amada de una forma indescriptible, que esa persona pudiese dar la vida por ti y tu por ella. Compartir un lazo mágico e irrompible. Ser amada así…justo como Stefan amaba a Elena y viceversa. Debía de ser lindo que un vampiro te protegiera y cuidara siempre.

Una lágrima se deslizo caliente por mi mejilla y fue a parar a la blanca página, dejando un agujerito de humedad, el cual, aun cuando se secara no volvería a ser igual, siempre estaría más arrugado y débil que el resto de la hoja. Justo como mi corazón.

Y hasta entonces….yo había tenido la esperanza de que Damon y yo podíamos estar juntos.

Seguí leyendo ya sin ganas, con una tristeza que nublaba mi corazón, y aun no entendía por que…siempre supe que Damon solo jugaba, por que no pude mantener mi opinión formada sobre eso? Por que tuve que permitirme tener la idea de que Damon decía la verdad? …

Leí:

_Pero quien era aquel hombre Bien parecido, oscuro, misterioso y posiblemente malvado que siempre la seguía? Quien era ese astuto y sigiloso ser de la oscuridad que amaba su destino?_

_Pues bien…qu..queri…querido ..d...diario … ahorita no tengo tiempo para darte mi autobiografía. ;)_

Ahhhg…como siempre lo he dicho, egocéntrico, y de Donde sale lo de "Querido Diario"? Es solo un mito de que las chicas ponen eso cuando empiezan a escribir! Dios…Damon aun estaba a casi un siglo del presente. Y Aparte actuaba de forma patética.

SI! OK…lo admito! En este momento insultar a ese vampiro de pacotilla con colmillos sub-desarrollados es lo mejor que puedo hacer!

Ok Bonnie…respira y cálmate.

Y entonces continúe leyendo y mi corazón dio otro vuelco, y mi estado de humor cambio, al igual que todas mis emociones. Eso podría hacerle mal a mi salud!

_PD: esto de escribir tus sentimientos y emociones en un cuaderno es tonto…no se por que últimamente todos lo hacen, creo que se volvió de moda__**, la otra noche vi a La pelirroja a través de su ventana escribiendo en uno, JA! Quien diría…cualquiera pensaría que sus pijamas tendrían que ser de color rosa y con florecitas , holgadas….y demás iaaaccck!...en realidad, no me esperaba aquellos pequeños pantaloncillos de algodón, negros y su pequeña camiseta ajustada del mismo color….apetitosa, en fin.**_

Y justo como decía Elena antes, cuando aun el pueblo no se había infestado de Vampiros.

OMG!!!!!!!

Primero, esta noche no era la primera que Damon espiaba a Través de mi ventana? Se le hizo como que costumbre no? ¬¬

Segundo, por que creería que utilizaba pijamas holgadas, rosadas, y de florecitas???!!!! Es que simplemente por mi aspecto de niña, y mi mentalidad soy del prototipo de personas que se visten así?

Y el me vio en mis pequeños pantaloncillos negros! Oh por dios, que vergüenza! Mi cara se empieza a poner muy roja, odio cuando eso pasa. Al menos el ya sabe que no uso tontas pijamas Holgadas.

Tercero y no menos importante, en realidad es mas importante que las demás… soy apetitosa para el? Es eso malo o bueno? Quiero decir, en que sentido lo dijo??? Apetitosa, como comida, o apetitosa como…atractiva para un hombre normal es decir no-vampiro?

Conociendo mi suerte, y que era el diario de un vampiro y no de un hombre normal es decir chico-lindo-del-instituto. De seguro era apetitosa = comida ¬¬ Odio a Damon!

Yo no soy comida de nadie! Ni desayuno! Ni almuerzo! Ni cena! Y mucho menos un bocado!

Ahora mis mejillas ardían de la ira. De verdad que estos bruscos cambios de humor me harían daño.

_ATTE: __**D**_

_**ELLA SERA MIA.**_

Al leer esto ultimo, todo mi cuerpo tembló, siendo recorrido por escalofríos como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida.

Luego leí la otra página, en esta había escrito más que en la anterior, el escrito continuaba por dos paginas mas. Me pregunto que le había sucedido para que escribiera tanto?

Y de nuevo un Oh por Dios! Estaba contando de nuestro encuentro en el bosque!... este si me interesaba leerlo.

_**-La pequeña bruja, bueno…no literalmente por que … su poder realmente no es pequeño, incluso podría superarme, si ella quisiera, pero tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguir superar mi poder……….**_

El creía que yo era poderosa?! Una sensación de orgullo me iba embargando rápidamente, cree que incluso podría superarlo? Woow…ahora no es tan egocéntrico.

Esperen…que YO tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguir superarlo? Si las ultimas veces que el me había seguido le había dado una paliza!

_**-NOS BESAMOS!**_

_**Esta bien…esta bien…ya…lo dije. Fue…algo realmente mágico, en realidad yo la bese a ella en broma…nada serio, cuando pensé que ella me iba a repudiar y maldecir me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando sentí como me devolvía el beso. .. Pensé en jugar un rato con ella, pero…como? Como podría yo ser malévolo y desgraciado con ella?**_

_**Esa pequeña y tierna boca sobre la mía me hacia olvidar todo…mi mente se nublo y … odio admitirlo pero cuando rodeo con sus delicados brazos mi cuello…quede rendido a sus pies.**_

_**Por que ella me hace esto?**_

_**Me hace delirar…mueve todo mi mundo…**_

_**Y pensar que al principio yo era quien quería jugar con ella…y ella termino jugando conmigo…como si yo fuese una pelota**__!_

Ok, aquí de nuevo necesito ayuda de los números:

Primero: el sintió que nuestro beso era mágico? Hasta ahora no me había sonrojado tanto en la noche como ahora. Me da algo de cosa admitirlo…pero, yo también sentí esa magia de la que el habla.

Segundo: el me beso en broma, nada serio…ok…hubiese hecho mejor en repudiarlo y maldecirlo y aventarlo lejos ¬¬ en vez de devolverle el beso. Que estupida fui!

Tercero: es increíble hace unos segundos me sentía algo feliz, ahora me siento completamente miserable, el quería jugar conmigo, como una muñeca, estaba segura de que en su mente el siempre terminaba rompiendo a la muñeca en el juego.

Cuarto: espera un momento, el no quería ser un desgraciado, maldito, perverso conmigo? Por que???

Quinto: de nuevo OMG!!! Lo tuve entre mis brazos, y rendido a mis pies? Por mi boca?

Sexto: el de verdad…el de verdad siente algo por mi, yo muevo su mundo? Lo hago delirar? Como? No soy Elena ni Katherine y ni siquiera me parezco a ellas!, el no me va a tener como ultima opción si eso es lo que piensa ¬¬.

Septimo: juego con el? Como una pelota? Que diablos…! No puedo! No puedo cambiar de parecer! Damon es malo y a pesar de todo esto aquí escrito, nada puede cambiar eso! El no tiene corazón, no es humano, y ahora que se ha quedado sin novias va directo a la única estupida que es lo suficientemente ingenua para creer…yo. Pero no va hacer así, nunca mas!..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El es tan…convincente?

Sentí la magia al besarnos, sentí nuestros poderes mezclándose, también tuve miedo cuando el pego todo su cuerpo al mío, creyendo que ahora su prioridad no era la sangre sino algo mas.

Tan fácil era yo de leer?, todo lo que pensaba y sentía lo mostraban mis ojos? El se preocupo por mi…por el daño que podía hacerme con sus colmillos, el se preocupo de lo que hubiese en el bosque que pudiese hacerme daño. Me siguió hasta mi casa para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva. Y si…el sintió mi miedo y mi terror y mis inaguantables ganas de llorar…y lo disfrutaba, le daba risa.

**Pero para el soy una persona…lo que nadie mas a sido.**

**El podía jugar con todas las demás, pero no conmigo.**

**-** _**Estoy seguro de que la amo…**__pero tal vez ya perdí mi oportunidad. Ya veremos, ella tiene que venir a mi, ella tendrá que admitir que lo que paso entre nosotros en el bosque, __**no fue un juego.**_

Oh por dios! Era hora de terminar con esto, no me importaba cuan tarde fuera, o el frío insoportable allá afuera, esto tenia que terminarse ahora mismo, no mas, yo acabaría con esto.

Cerré el diario de golpe, no quería leer más, y lo tire dentro de mi bolso, saque mi chaqueta mas mullida del armario y me la coloque sobre mi camiseta del pijama. Ya tenía los calcetines puestos y me coloque mis zapatillas más cómodas, puse mi bolso en mis hombros, y me quede decidiendo como salir, podría salir por la ventana de mi cuarto, bajar por la enredadera y el resto del descenso lo haría por el árbol, pero soy torpe y de seguro me caería, así que mejor era ir la puerta de la casa, mis padres dormían, a pesar de todo yo era bastante silenciosa si quería…

( N/A: partir de aquí me imagino que suena la canción "Mama do" de Pixie lott)

Salí de mi habitación y deje la puerta cerrada por si mis padres se levantaban mas entrada la noche e iban a mi cuarto a curiosear.

Baje en silencio las escaleras, lo mas rápido posible, dándole gracias a dios que mi padre había decidido ponerles alfombra, eso amortiguaba los ruidos, me detuve ante la puerta de la casa, mirando el pomo con indecisión, unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría fuera de la seguridad de mi casa y muy lejos de su calefacción. Pero ya lo había decidido, todo esto con Damon tenia que Acabar.

Abril la puerta y me deslice fuera, cerrándola con cuidado detrás de mi, pase la llave y luego la fui a meter en mi bolsillo cuando me di cuenta que no tenia, solo llevaba mis shorts cortos y súper ajustados-negros-de-pijama, para admiración de Damon de seguro…

Deje la llave caer en mi bolso, y entonces…empezó la carrera.

Corrí muy rápido, el viento frío cortaba mis mejillas y hacia aguar mis ojos, rogaba para que mis torpes pies no decidieran tropezarse con un copo de nieve en el suelo…

Me iba alejando cada vez mas de las casas y tiendas, mi destino era la línea del bosque y un poco mas adentro, la casa de los Salvatore, mi cabello se mecía detrás de mi con el viento, mis rizos volaban de un lado a otro por mi rostro.

Ya no había mas tiendas, ni casas, y tenia la adrenalina a mil, un miedo insignificante empezaba a carcomer mi estomago, era peligroso estar fuera a estas horas de la noche, aun en un pueblo como Fell's Church, o debería de decir, SOBRE TODO en un pueblo como Fell's Church.

(N/A: sonido off xD)

Ahora todo se volvía mas oscuro, menos iluminado, había dejado atrás las ultimas farolas de la calle, y comenzaba el camino de tierra hacia dentro del bosque, seguía corriendo aun dentro del bosque, de vez en cuando una rama golpeaba mis piernas desnudas mis brazos o mi cara, era doloroso, se sentía como un latigazo.

Luego de un rato de correr por el bosque, había aminorado la marcha, los árboles ya estaban muy tupidos, mis rodillas tenían raspones, por fin la gravedad me había llamado y había caído unas veces cuando corría, al tropezarme con ramas.

Mire el oscuro bosque dando vueltas sobre mi misma, no podía ver nada, y solo entonces recordé la pequeña linterna en mi bolso, esperaba que tuviese baterías, la saque y la encendí, y contenta vi como un pequeño pero fuerte rayo de luz iluminaba la porción de tierra y hojas secas delante de mi. Me quede observando el haz de luz, hipnotizada, mi respiración y pulso volvían a su ritmo normal.

Mientras yo estaba cada vez mas absorta en la luz, eso me hizo recordar algo, yo era una bruja! , tal vez no una completamente formada, pero lo era, y el Mismo Damon vampiro-poderoso, lo admitía, admitía que mi poder era grande, eso me hizo sentir mas segura de mi misma, si yo necesitaba luz, yo misma podría hacerla, y eso resultaba buena idea en este momento ya que, al apuntar la luz hacia los árboles a mi alrededor, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba completamente perdida, y justo cuando la luz ilumino 1 par de ojos fluorescentes, esta titilo y se apago para siempre.

Sip…era un buen momento para hacer luz, Pero no podía pensar con claridad, había algo a unos metros de mi, silencioso, y sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad me indicaban dos cosas 1) era un cazador nocturno y 2) esa cosa veía mucho mejor que yo en la oscuridad, lo cual era una ventaja.

Y esas dos cosas son iguales a : mi corazón latiendo sin control, mi respiración volviendo a ser superficial, el miedo quemando mis entrañas, y el peligro besando mis labios.

Pero luego de todo lo ultimo vivido, la lucha con Caroline, la vuelta de Elena al mundo de los vivos, árboles con vida propia con púas y aplastando autos…yo ya no era la misma niña que se dejaba llevar por el miedo.

Nada se movía en el bosque y el silencio era como una vibración en mis oídos y entonces comencé a recitar en mi mente el hechizo para atraer luz. Cuando ya lo repetía por tercera vez y temía que no funcionara una gran bola de luz plateada apareció de la nada era gigante, ilumino todo de un brillo blanco, y por un momento quede cegada, algo se movió donde había visto los ojos, las ojos temblaron y luego una lechuza elevo el vuelo ululando molesta.

Bien…era solo una lechuza. Me dije a mi misma. La luz era tan fuerte que incluso opacaba la de la luna y las estrellas…aunque…la luna parecía haberse apagado un poco, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no era que la luz era tan fuerte que la opacaba, es que había tomado luz de luna para realizar mi hechizo, claro si no…de donde hubiese sacado la luz en kilómetros de oscuridad? La luna era lo más brillante y "cercano".

Tenia que moverme y llegar a la casa de los Salvatore, me estaba congelando, y aun seguía perdida, pero, si había realizado ya un hechizo, podría realizar otro no?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la plateada luz irradiar energía, a pesar de lo que uno creería la luz no era caliente, era fría, y al tenerla tan cerca el frío incrementaba en mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar y tiritar.

Necesitaba un hechizo para encontrar la casa de los Salvatore o para que me guiara a Damon, o era mejor a mi casa? No…no ya me había decidido! Era urgente ir a ver a Damon no importaba que, y hacerle saber lo que pensaba de el!!!

Me recordé de unos hechizos druidas para el bosque, una diosa del bosque se encargaba de guiar a los viajeros perdidos por el buen camino.

Yo había leído el hechizo y me lo sabia, entonces por que no lo recordaba?

Vamos Bonnie, vamos, me dije a mi misma.

Si! Logre recordarlo y me apresure a decirlo.

-oh diosa de los bosques, llena de sabiduría y redención por el prójimo, tu que ayudas a los perdidos, tu que enseñas y guías por el buen camino, tu súbdita te necesita te implora y te llama, guíame a la gran casa en el claro de tu naturaleza, habitada por seres nocturnos que rondan tus suelos al anochecer, guíame…guíame…

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, no queriendo saber si no había funcionado, pero vi unas danzantes lucecitas verdes frente a mi parecían surgir la luz plateada pero no era así…venían de todas partes del bosque, y se congregaban ante mi, danzando en el aire, flotando, empezaron a moverse, con lentitud, estaba claro el mensaje…-síguenos-

Las seguí, con la luz plateada moviéndose más delante de mí, la cual parecía adivinar justo hacia donde me movería continuamente.

Luego de lo que me parecieron 10 minutos de caminata, las luces verdes empezaron a aumentar de velocidad, y no me quedo de otra que seguirles el paso, llegue al borde de una línea de árboles, delante de mi el césped se extendía verde y suave y mas adelante esta la casa que tanto me había costado encontrar. Mire hacia las luces .

Gracias, les dije y desaparecieron. Camine rápido hacia la puerta de la casa, había luces encendidas, mire hacia la luz plateada que aun seguía diligente y fiel delante de mi, coloque mi mano debajo de ella y la eleve.

-es hora de volver a tu hogar de nuevo-

Luego de unos segundos, la luna se volvió brillante de nuevo.

Mire hacia la puerta de madera gruesa y tosca y recordé por que estaba allí y de nuevo ese sentimiento de rabia empezo a embargarme.

Golpe la puerta con mi puño, 1..2..3 me importaba despertar a nadie mas en ese casa, Stefan había salido del pueblo con Elena hacia unos días.

-Damon abre la puerta! Damon sal ahora mismo y abre la puerta! Ahora!!!

Seguí golpeando 4..5..6 veces dándole porrazos a la puerta, y luego esta se abrió de repente dejándome con la palabra en la boca y mi puño en vez de parar en la puerta termino golpeando algo mas suave pero a la vez igual de duro… me comprenden no?

Y allí estaba el, ese vampiro…ese…

Damon tenia la boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa, no sabría decir si por el golpe o por verme allí en medio de la noche.

Vestía una camisa negra abierta en los 3 primeros botones, y unos jeans también negros, con unos zapatos, adivines de que color? Si! Negros!

Su mirada cambio a preocupación, al ver mi estado, raspones sangrantes en mi rodilla y codos, heridas superficiales en mis piernas y brazos, mi chaqueta y mis shorts rasgados…

-Bonnie que…?-empezó a preguntar.

-Ahhrg solo cállate!!! –dije, y me abalance sobre el, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese, el se quedo en shock por un momento, pero luego me respondió, rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y mi atrajo mas hacia el, y luego con su mano libre acaricio delicadamente mi mejilla. Nos besamos por un rato, era profundo y lleno de sentimientos, y antes me había equivocado, antes no estaba besando al peligro, pero ahora si, antes el peligro me besaba a mi, ahora yo besaba al peligro, quien diría que con solo un beso se podía decir y explicar todo? Y luego lo comencé a sentir mas fuerte, la magia, de nuevo, escapando de nuestros cuerpos y mezclándose creando una cúpula de poder a nuestro alrededor, era la segunda vez que nos besábamos, y la primera vez también había ocurrido, significa que ocurriría cada vez que nos besáramos?, el sentimiento de flotar, el cosquilleo en el abdomen, los escalofríos de placer, todo eso lo provocaba un beso con el.

Nos separamos lentamente, yo respiraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo haría, o la ultima, en el beso, el oxigeno era poco importante, pero ahora era realmente necesario, al menos para mi, Damon no necesitaba respirar.

Mientras recuperaba mi aliento nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro.

Te amo- dijo Damon con una voz calida y susurrante, su mano acuno mi mejilla, y me sonrío con tristeza.

Eso no me lo esperaba, al menos no ahora, pero no me importo responderle, con la verdad,

Yo también te amo Damon Salvatore.

El se vio sorprendido, tampoco se esperaba mi respuesta, pero luego cambio, se vio radiante y feliz, se acerco a mi de nuevo y junto sus labios con los míos, un pequeño y tierno beso, luego se separo unos centímetros y me vio a los ojos de nuevo…o mas bien yo lo vi a el.

Perdida en esos terribles ojos negros, tal y como los describía Elena.

Eran tan infinitos como el universo, y podía ver las estrellas en ellos, ya no eran los agujeros negros y fríos que Mi mejor amiga siempre decía, era el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, y era cierto…literalmente hablando, podía ver las estrellas brillando en sus ojos, algo que había estado apagado por mucho tiempo dentro de el ahora se encendía con la energía y potencia de un Big Bang, algo dentro de el se iluminaba, las gruesas piedras que formaban una coraza se rompían y se hacían polvo. Y yo, tenía todo que ver con eso.

La puerta de la casa Salvatore se cerró detrás de mí, y Damon volvió a depositar sus labios sobre los míos insistentemente…

Damon y yo pasamos todo el resto de la noche hablando de todo, en la sala de la casa, con la chimenea encendida, descansábamos en el sofá, el sentado y yo con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y mi cuerpo extendido a lo largo del mueble. El momento era mágico, nunca me había sentido así con alguien.

-Así que, escapaste de tu casa en medio de la noche terriblemente fría, con solo una chaqueta una delgada camiseta y unos pequeñísimos shorts? Su mirada se detuvo en mis pálidas y rasguñadas piernas y en mi torso cubierto solo por la camiseta negra. La chaqueta descansaba en el suelo a un lado de la chimenea. Algo en sus ojos destello, una mirada que creí ver cuando en me vio parada en la puerta, y parecía…admiración? deseo? o…esa mirada era tan familiar, cuando la había visto?...y entonces recordé, en el bosque, antes de nuestro primer beso. Aunque los recuerdos de los momentos antes del beso no eran tan agradables…si no más angustiosos…no importaba, ya nada importaba excepto nosotros.

-Si más o menos.- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

El meneo su cabeza de lado a lado desaprobando.

-era algo que simplemente no podía esperar hasta mañana- dije guiñándole el ojo.

Si el se hubiese podido sonrojar lo habría hecho, y eso me dio satisfacción.

-al menos recordaste ponerte los tennis- dijo mirando hacia mis pies, mientras extendía su brazo y acariciaba delicadamente mis pantorrillas. Le saque la lengua y el me sonrío.

Se inclino para besarme, y deposito un beso en mi frente.

Pero hey! Pudiste llegar pájaro de rojo ardiente!, luego de penderte, ser asustada por una lechuza y realizar un sin fin de hechizos pudiste encontrar el camino.

Rodé mis ojos riendo, solo fueron dos simples hechizos. Le dije

-Bueno me alegra de que los hayas hecho.- dijo sonriéndome con una atractiva y sexy sonrisa de lado.

-Eso me recuerda…-dije. Me levante y fui en busca de mi mochila, saque el diario de Damon de ella y se lo entregue ante su atenta mirada.

-Creo que esto es tuyo, lo dejaste en mi ventana cuando escapaste esta noche-

El se vio un poco culpable.

-esta bien, no me importa…y tranquilo no opinare nada sobre tu diario, aunque deberías de darle las gracias y también agradecer que lo dejaste por que si no nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.- el lo tomo y asintió levemente, depositándolo en una mesita al lado del sofá.

El extendió sus brazos hacia mi, en espera, y yo sonreí embobada, sentándome en sus piernas, el me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Luego no puede reprimir el bostezo que escapaba de mí y solo atine a taparme la boca.

-Parece que alguien necesita descansar ya.- dijo Damon mirándome preocupado.

-si bueno…ese alguien tuvo una larga travesía esta noche- le respondí, mis ojos se entrecerraban y un sueño pesado se apoderaba de mi-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Damon soltando una pequeña risa melodiosa.

Paso uno de sus brazos bajo mis piernas y el otro un poco mas arriba de mi espalda baja y me levanto, con mucha facilidad diría yo, de seguro para el pesaba como una pluma.

Cerré mis ojos un segundo, y los abril alerta cuando sentí un sentimiento raro en mí estomago, ya no estábamos en la sala, si no en una habitación en el piso de arriba, supuse que Damon había subido con rapidez vampirica, el me miro atento.

-lo siento la próxima vez sere mas lento-

-esta bien, no importa…solo fue algo raro-

El me sonrío dulcemente – si, siempre es así la primera vez que viajas en el expreso vampiro.

Ahora era mi turno de reír.

Mire el cuarto con detenimiento, era clásico y estaba organizado.

Todo se veía antiguo. Pero no polvoriento.

-Bienvenida a mi cuarto- me dijo depositándome en la cama con cuidado. El se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a mi, me miraba como esperando una respuesta u opinión sobre la habitación.

-Me parece fantástica-

-Que bien, por que puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras en ella...ahora puedes dormir, mañana te curare los raspones-

-Oh- deje escapar.

-Algo esta mal? –pregunto Damon volviéndose a ver preocupado, algo raro en el, pero parecía que ahora lo estaba cada dos por tres cuando estaba yo cerca.

Mis padres! Ellos no saben que no estoy allí, formaran un escándalo cuando no me consigan en mi cuarto en la mañana!.

-eso si es un problema…- el respondió.

-lo se,…pero tengo una idea, tienes un celular?- el saco uno de su bolsillo, marque el numero que me sabia de memoria, el de Meredith.

2 tonos…3 tonos..

-hola?

-Meredith gracias a dios!, lamento si te desperté!

- esta bien- dijo Meredith su voz sonaba adormilada y escuche como reprimía un bostezo.

-Meredith necesito que me hagas un favor de vida o muerte-

Damon soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo fulmine con la mirada para que hiciera silencio.

-Que fue eso? Quien es ese?

-Meredith podrías llamar en la mañana a mi casa y decirles a mis padres que pase la noche contigo en tu casa, por que necesitabas ayuda moral con algo y yo fui?

-Bonnie, donde estas?- la voz de Meredith ya no era de sueño, estaba bien despierta y seria. Como siempre de protectora conmigo.

-Meredith estoy bien, estoy segura, y tranquila, nada malo me pasa, o me paso o me va a pasar, solo necesito que hagas eso por mi, y yo mañana te explicare todo, esta bien?

-silencio del otro lado de la línea-

-Meredith?-

-me respondió con un suspiro, -esta bien, lo Hare, no te preocupes has lo que tengas que hacer-

-Oh! Gracias, gracias Meredith! Te prometo que mañana te explicare todo! Te quiero amiga, sigue pasando una buena noche!-

-otro suspiro- si….claro, justo como tu- enseguida me sonroje, Meredith siempre…siempre sabia.

Capte la mirada de Damon que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mmmmm…ajam...Hasta mañana Meredith. Y gracias de nuevo.-

-Hasta mañana Bonnie, No hay de que-

Corte la llamada y le entregue el teléfono a Damon que lo Volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

-Meredith es muy inteligente verdad?-

-si lo es…-dije mientras me hundía mas en la cama.

-siempre deduce lo correcto- Continuo Damon.

-mmm...? Si…ella…si…- el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.

-Buenas noches mi luz, descansa…-escuche decir a Damon y luego sentí sus fríos labios besando suavemente los míos.

Escuche sus pasos alejarse e hice un ultimo esfuerzo.

-Damon quédate…por favor, podrías dormir conmigo?-

El Silencio…fue todo lo que me respondió.

-Damon?-

-Estas segura?-

-Es solo dormir, Damon-

-Esta bien-

La luz se apago y la cama se hundió un poco bajo su peso, en la oscuridad vi como el sentado en el borde de la cama se quitaba la camisa y los zapatos. Luego levanto la sabana y se metió debajo de ella junto a mí. Pero estaba a una distancia considerable.

-Damon…no te voy a morder pues a cercarte mas a mi…incluso abrazarme si quieres- le sugerí la idea, hasta podía escucharlo sonreír.

Puede que tu no me muerdas pero yo a ti si.- solté una tos sofocada, seguida del sonido de su áspera y sexy risa. Había olvidado con quien Hablaba, Damon Salvatore.

Lo sentí acercarse más a mí, luego sentí su mano fría en mi cadera, y después su torso desnudo y también frío presionarse contra mi espalda, era un frío agradable.

Damon dejo un beso en mi nuca, y los nuevos escalofríos partieron justo desde ese punto.

Luego dejo más besos detrás de mi oreja y en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Todo esta bien, con Damon todo siempre estaría bien. Por fin había obtenido lo que siempre desee…al menos desde que supe que los vampiros existían. A cada beso de Damon yo suspiraba. Y me pegaba mas a el, buscando mas contacto, cuando ya habíamos abarcado todo.

Sintiendo sus pequeños besos en mi nuca, recordé los otros dos besos que nos habíamos dado, el primero en el bosque y el segundo en esta casa.

-Damon?-

-pensé que ya estabas dormida mi ángel-

-Pues parece que tu no quieres que me duerma…- su risa me hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

Me voltee hacia el, colocando mis manos en su pecho, y tratando de verlo en la oscuridad.

-que pasa?-pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

-Las pocas veces en que nos hemos besado, tu también has sentido esa magia y ese poder que nos rodea verdad?-

-si-

Porque es eso? Que significa?- pregunte.

-Pues según lo que he leído en los libros antiguos, eso significa sin duda alguna que nuestra unión estaba escrita en las estrellas.-

-En la estrellas?-

-si…las estrellas nunca mienten-

-lo se, bueno, supongo que debe de ser cierto por que siempre las veo en tus ojos.-

Y era cierto, aun allí, en la oscuridad de la habitación, las estrellas brillaban en lo profundo de sus ojos.

-Pero que significa que nuestra unión estaba escrita en las estrellas?-

(canción de fondo –I promise you -By: Selena Gómez)

-Eso significa mi pájaro rojo que tu y yo somos almas gemelas- dijo Damon, justo después me beso Como hasta ahora…nunca había hecho.

_______________________________oOo____________________

**Nota: las partes del diario de Damon en negro, son lo que Bonnie considero mas importante al leerlo. Y que tal? Me salio muchísimo mas largo de lo que esperaba! Y creo…que aun no culmino :) es posible, que haga un epilogo por ustedes y para ustedes : )**


	5. el final o no?

Aquí esta el epilogo, hasta a mi me duele que sea el fin xD.

___________________________oOo________________________

Música de fondo: My Heart –Paramore

**7 AÑOS DESPUES.**

En un parque una pequeña niña de alrededor de 5 años juega en los columpios, Hay pocos niños en el parque ese lunes en la mañana, por eso todo esta tranquilo y apacible, El sol brilla en lo alto, es un día claro y soleado, pero aun persiste el viento frío que dejo el invierno, unos cuantos padres vigilan a sus niños sentados en bancas.

La pequeña niña, de largo y liso cabello negro, cae, en medio de su juego, del columpio. Una herida sangrante se abre en su rodilla, pero ella no llora…no, tampoco va corriendo a donde sus padres, solo ve la lisa y pálida piel de su rodilla…la herida ha desaparecido.

Una alargada sombra cubre a la niña.

-Alguien lo ha visto?- Pregunta un hombre.

La niña mira hacia arriba y sonríe, dejando ver una hilera de pequeños y blancos dientitos.

-Papi!!!!- grita con alegría, y enseguida eleva sus brazos hacia el.

Damon Salvatore toma a su hija entre sus brazos, y besa sus pálidas mejillas. Le da unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, mientras la niña ríe y se divierte. Luego la vuelve a acunar entre sus brazos.

-Entonces pequeña?-pregunta algo serio.

La niña lo observa con una sincera cara de inocencia. Y Damon sabe que no puede resistirse a esa cara, enseguida su rostro se suaviza y le sonríe con dulzura.

-Nop, nadie me ha visto papi, he sido cuidadosa como me dijiste.- responde.

-Bien, ese es mi pequeño ángel – dice Damon besando la frente de la criatura.

-Todo esta bien por aquí?- Pregunta Bonnie acercándose a su esposo y a su hija.

Damon ve maravillado a su brillante…(si brillante era la palabra que el siempre decía que la describía)… esposa acercarse, su piel cremosa destellando al igual que sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su rojo cabello rizado meciéndose con el viento, su delicado andar…

La pequeña ríe en los brazos de su padre.

-_Papa siempre pone esa cara de bobo cuando ve a mama_- piensa entre risitas.

-Todo esta perfectamente mami- dijo la niña al ver que su padre aun no emitía palabra alguna.

Una vez que se hubo acercado, Bonnie acaricio los suaves cabellos de su hija y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Damon.

._Iaack…padres…-_piensa la niña.

-Me alegra – Responde Bonnie al escuchar a su hija.

-Puedo ir a jugar de nuevo?-

-Mmm claro, por que no?- Damon le sonríe a su hija y la deposita en el suelo.

-Pero ten cuidado Dannie! –dijeron Bonnie y Damon al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Lo tendré! –dijo Dannie antes de salir corriendo mas rápido que cualquier otro niño o niña de su edad, hacia los toboganes.

-Ahora, estamos solos tu y yo- Dice Damon acercándose a su esposa abrazándola por detrás.

-En un lugar publico- le recordó Bonnie entre suspiros

Damon dejo escapar una risa que meció los cabellos de Bonnie, dejando su nuca al descubierto.

-Y cuando eso nos ha detenido antes?-

Bonnie sonrío para sus adentros, por suerte, el sonrojo, era parte de su…humanidad pasada.

Damon beso rápidamente la nuca de Bonnie, algo que un Humano no hubiese podido notar, y se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

Bonnie se volteo para estar frente a su esposo, el cual llevo sus manos hacia la cara de ella, y acaricio sus tersas mejillas.

Esta vez, tomándose su tiempo, se acerco lentamente a los labios de la mujer que amaba y los beso, demorándose, alargando el momento.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos por un rato, sonrientes, radiantes, y felices.

Cuando oscureció, regresaron a casa, llevando a una pequeña niña NO agotada de todo un día en el parque.

Y esto fue lo que paso…( la historia de la boda de Damon Y Bonnie, y el nacimiento de Dannie)

1 año después de que Damon y Bonnie comenzaron su relación, es decir a partir del día en que Bonnie fue a su casa en la noche, Damon le propuso matrimonio, En Italia, durante una cena. Habían ido al lugar de nacimiento de los hermanos Salvatore, por que Damon quería que Bonnie conociera esa parte de su pasado.

Ella acepto, y el, mas feliz de lo que había estado nunca coloco en su anular un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí rojo sangre.

La boda se celebro en el gigantesco jardín de la casa de los Salvatore.

Las Damas de honor fueron Meredith y Elena, la cual hacia tiempo que ya lucia su propio anillo de matrimonio, si, de matrimonio, no de compromiso, en su mano.

(N/A: si lo se, lo se, lamento interrumpir el sueño, pero solo para aclarar dudas los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio son diferentes, el de compromiso en cuando te piden desposarte, el de matrimonio es cuando ya están realmente casados…ok...continuen xD)

El padrino fue Stefan y el amigo del novio fue…Matt, si…era el único candidato. Y no era que ya se llevaran bien ok?

La boda se llevo acabo con éxito, y al finalizar Bonnie d' Salvatore y Damon Salvatore se dirigieron a su luna de miel, en Roma.

Al año siguiente Estando en casa, en Fell's Church, Bonnie se entero de que estaba embarazada, con gran sorpresa, pues Siempre había creído que los vampiros no podían tener descendencia, aunque luego de lo de Elena tendría que haber creído todo…, la alegría no daba cabida a mas emociones.

Se lo contó a Damon, el cual también reacciono de la misma manera, al igual que todos los conocidos cercanos.

9 meses después Bonnie dio a luz a una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate. Su nombre, Dannie, por el comienzo de los nombres de ella y Damon.

Los padrinos de la niña fueron Elena y Stefan. Siendo también sus tíos.

Comprendieron que la pequeña era mitad vampiro, y poco a poco también se enteraron de las características que había heredado de su padre vampiro y lo que no.

Sus heridas sanaban enseguida, la luz del sol la debilitaba, más no la mataba, podía comer comida humana la cual la satisfacía, pero también sangre lo cual provocaba el mismo efecto. Y envejecería, como un humano normal, solo que más lentamente, y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su envejecimiento se detuviera o…transformarla.

Ella estaba al tanto de sus cualidades, y las de su padre y su tío.

Tiempo después Damon trasformo a su esposa en vampiro, luego de mucho hablar y discutirlo.

La vampiresa Bonnie surgió una noche después de ser convertida.

Damon había mandado hacer en su estadía en Italia un collar con un dije de lapislázuli. Sabía que ese día tendría que llegar en algún momento, y quería tener todo preparado.

Con su collar Bonnie podía salir al sol justo como Damon, Stefan o Elena…si…Elena había sido transformada en vampiro un poco antes que Bonnie.

Solo que Damon no contaba con que tendría una hija que necesitaría algo de lapislázuli también para no estar decaída durante un día nublado.

Al tener que cuidar y supervisar a su esposa en la transformación y cuidar a su hija no podía mandar hacer algo mas, entonces fue Stefan quien le hizo el favor, viajando a Italia para mandar hacer por encargo de Damon unos pequeños aretes con lapislázuli en ellos. Mientras Elena ayudaba a cuidar de Bonnie.

Cuando Damon le coloco los pequeños aretes a su hija y la vio salir corriendo al jardín en un día soleado, supo que todo estaba resuelto.

Todo estaba perfecto, su vida tenia un rumbo ahora, tenia a Bonnie, y a Dannie, contaba con su hermano, con Elena y aunque no lo admitieran también con Meredith y Matt.

__________________________oOo________________________

Al llegar a casa, ya estaba completamente oscuro afuera, pero eso no era un problema para Bonnie, Damon o la pequeña Dannie.

Pero al igual que todo niño, Dannie tenía que dormir, y de eso se ocuparon sus padres al llegar.

- Duerme bien mi vida, mañana te espera otro largo día de juegos con tus primos- Dijo Damon arropando a su hija y dejando un suave beso en su frente.

-si…mañana tus tíos estarán felices de verte de nuevo, princesa- Dijo Bonnie tendiéndole su peluche de drácula para que durmiera.

La niña cerro sus ojitos y dejo que el sueño se aporedara de ella.

Damon y Bonnie salieron del cuarto en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Una vez afuera Damon abrazo a Bonnie con delicadeza.

-Gracias por darme ese maravilloso regalo- dijo Damon mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de Dannie.

Bonnie le sonrío.

-Tú también hiciste una parte-

-mmm... cierto- respondió Damon devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Esa maravillosa personita la hicimos nosotros, creo que nos merecemos un premio- dijo Damon besando con pasión los labios de Bonnie.

-es nuestra pequeña- agrego Damon, después de terminar el profundo beso junto su frente con la de su esposa y se quedaron abrazados.

-si….pero algún día le pertenecerá a alguien mas…como yo te pertenezco a ti- dijo Bonnie sonriendo dulcemente

-mmm…me parece que aun falta mucho para eso, y cuándo llegue el momento, alejare a cualquiera que se acerque a mi ángel- dijo Damon luciendo orgulloso y presumido.

-no, no, no cariño…voy a tener que preocuparme por papa vampiro al ataque?- pregunto Bonnie entre risas.

-No…no tu, ellos.- dice Damon muy convencido

-Bien, ya veremos que se me ocurrirá ese día, para hacerte entender que cuando Dannie tenga 100 años, tendrá todo el derecho de estar con quien ella quiera y ser feliz-

Damon se quedo mirando a su esposa pensativo.

-lo se, pero aun cuando tenga 1000 años, ella siempre seguirá siendo mi pequeña- dijo Damon

-si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi amor, eres muy dulce, y no se como nunca nadie pudo notar eso en ti antes.- Bonnie se alzo en puntillas y beso A Damon, y sintió la candente magia y el poder cerrándose entorno a ellos, las mariposas en su estomago y el placer llenando sus pensamientos, habían pasado tantos años…y aun lo sentían, lo sentirían por siempre.

________________________oOo_________________________

A la mañana siguiente fueron a visitar a Elena y Stefan a su hermosa casa a las afueras del pueblo.

La cual habían comprado hacia tiempo, dejándoles la mansión Salvatore a ellos.

La otra pareja los recibió alegremente, enseguida Dannie fue al patio trasero a jugar con sus primos, Stella Salvatore y Stefan Jr. Salvatore. Los mellizos. Ambos vampiros nacidos, pues Elena comunico a todos su embarazo cuando ya era un vampiro, sorprendiendo a todos.

Los Mellizos eran mayores que Dannie por un año.

Damon, Stefan, Elena y Bonnie pasaron la tarde conversando mientras veían jugar a los niños…

Mas tarde esa misma tarde…

Elena y Stefan habían entrado a la casa para atender un problema entre los mellizos relacionado con tierra y un vestido muy sucio. Dejando a Damon y Bonnie sentados fuera en el frescor de la tarde.

Bonnie miro a su por siempre-atractivo esposo y tomo su mano.

-Damon, hay algo que tengo que decirte…- dijo algo nervioso.

-Que pasa mi vida…?-pregunto viéndose preocupado.

-mmm Damon, estoy embarazada…-

**Canción de fondo:**

**1000 oceans-Tokio Hotel.**

**EL FIN…O NO?**

**_______________________oOo______________________**

Waaa! Se termino :( esperooo muchisimo que les haya gustadoo!

Aun que no se, me gustaría continuarlo con otro fic, pero esta vez solo d la vida de Dannie Salvatore. U otro fic con Dannie y el nuevo miembro de la familia y por supuesto con Damon y Bonnie :) gracias por leerme!


End file.
